Love, Pain, and Secrets!
by bleachfreak13
Summary: Luke/Gill slash! Luke and his boyfriend are hanging out with there friends at the bar. When suddenly an old friend Calvin pops by. He's in town and wanted to say hi to everyone but why is Gill acting so scared of Calvin? Why is Calvin being a jerk? Why does Luke feel like Gill is keeping so many secrets? Will Luke find out about Gill's dark pasted? And Why is Toby passed out drunk?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I don't have spell check so if it sucks sorry I SUCK AT ENGLISH AND GRAMMER AND SHIT!**

**This is a Gill/Luke yaoi because we need more of this pairing ha-ha x-D GILLXLUKE**

Brass Bar

"Hey Kathy can I have another drink?" Luke yelled.

He and his friends were hanging out at the Brass bar. Tomorrow was the flower festival so everyone was off work tomorrow. They were standing around the bar area.

Owen was had been flirting with Kathy all night. Toby had passed out from drinking too much already. Molly was dancing with with anybody and everybody. Bo and Gill were talking. Gill started laughing at whatever Bo said.

Luke stared at the laughing blond 'He looks so beautiful when he laughs' Luke wrap his arms around the blond and put his face in the boy's neck placing a light kiss making Gill shiver with pleasure

"You should laugh more Gill" Luke said giving his boyfriend a serious look. Gill smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss in return.

Goddess Luke loved Gill so much he was his everything. 'How was I so luck to get him' Sure Gill could be an ass sometimes but its not his fault he's antisocial. Before he started dating Luke, Gill didn't talk with anybody except Toby sometimes and of course if he was conducting business. Gill was a social outcast but after Luke and him became a thing his crazy boyfriend forced him to go out all the time. Which in the long run made it to were Gill had a lot of friends. Toby and Gill were like long lost brothers. They had a super strong friendship. It reminded Luke of his friendship with Owen.

Owen never freaked out when Luke told him he was gay and that he liked Gill. He just ask if Luke was the catcher or pitcher and then laughed.

Luke thanked the Harvest Goddess everyday for his amazing friends, family, and boyfriend.

"Hey everybody" Calvin yelled coming into the bar a choirs of heys and whats ups were thrown his way.

"Calvin! Your back!" Molly smiled and ran to give the adventurer a hug. Molly was head over kneels in love or should I say lust with Calvin "Of course I'm back! I would never leave this town for good. I have too many good things here that are mine." He laughed.

Gill glared at the man. "Hey Gill are you ok love?" Luke whispered in his ear and tightened his arms around the blond.

"No can we leave" the boy choked out. 'He sounds like hes about to cry' Luke thought he had only seen Gill cry one other time and that was from a bad dream. Luke had tried to get the blond to talk about it but Gill begged him just to hold him. The next day he ran off and went to see Toby all day. It would make Luke jealous but he understood that Gill was keeping things from him for a reason and that Gill would tell him when he was ready.

Luke was brought out of his thought by the blonde's nails digging into his skin. "Gill whats wrong?" "Please Luke can we-"

"Hey Luke Gill how have you guys been?" Luke looked up to see Calvin standing in front of them with a huge smile on his face but if you looked into his eyes you could see something else as well.

"Good" Luke answered back and pulled Gill to his side away from the adventurer. Calvin noticed and glared at the blue haired man but quickly replaced that glared with a smile and looked down towards Gill and his smile grew bigger. Gill began to shake against Luke's side.

"You two dating?" Calvin questioned. "Yeah" Luke answered glaring at the man in front of him.

"Come on Gill you could do so much better then this asshole but I guess whores like you don't really care who they sleep with right." The words shocked everyone the bar went completely silent.

"He will just leave you Gill everyone always does first your real father and then you mother hated you so much she committed suicide just to get away from you and-" Luke punched Calvin to the floor breaking his nose.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Luke screamed jumping on top of the injured man. "Luke stop man" Owen yelled pulling Luke off of Calvin with the help of Hayden. Calvin got up off the floor laughing

"Man Luke quite lying to the boy. You know your just gonna leave him once you fuck him. He's just a faggot whore"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOUR ASS" Luke screamed pulling away from Owen and Hayden. Luke was going toward the traveler until Gill jumped in front of him

"Please Luke can we just leave" Gill begged tears running down his face. It pissed Luke off seeing his Gill cry and he wanted to kick Calvin's ass for it. "Hey Luke" Calvin smirked at the couple "I fucked him first"

Hayden stepped in front of Luke blocking his view of Calvin. "Its time you left son" he said to Calvin "Why I'm just trying to help" he smirked wiping some of the blood off his face.

"Leave!" Hayden yelled Calvin made his way to the door turning around too face the couple one last time

"Hey beautiful when your done fucking around with this idiot come find me and I'll show you a real good time."

"I'll Fucking KILL HIM" Luke stated glaring at the door where the man had left

"Luke can we just go home know please" Gill whispered wiping the tears from his face

"Of course baby" Luke kissed the blond taking his hand and made there way out the door.

"Do you really think Gill had sex with Calvin?" Molly asked

"Maybe but Gill doesn't strike me as the whore type" Owen shrugged "Luke told me it for him forever to get Gill to sleep with him."

Kathy stared at the door "I have a feeling we don't know the whole story. I mean did you see Gill he look terrified of Calvin"

**OH SHIT WHATS WRONG WITH GILL! I can't decide who Im going to make Gill's best friend**

**I know I made Calvin a dick so sorry Calvin fans but I needed someone**

**LUKE X GILL love scene next chapter!  
>Leave a review and tell me what you think<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter 2 Luke x Gill **

**Don't forget I SUCK AT ENGLISH ITS MY WORSTEST SUBJECT AND I HATE IT! MY GRAMMER SUCKS ASS!**

**My fucking cat keeps messing up my typing but I still love his ass**

The Mayor's House

"Luke" Gill moaned.

Luke had Gill pushed up against the door of his boyfriends room. Luke pressed his knee against Gill's groin causing the boy to let out a loud moan.

"Luke" Gill whined. Pulling the blue haired man up by his hair for a kiss. Tongues battled for dominance which Luke quickly won. The blonde moaned into the kiss wrapping his legs around Luke pulling him closer.

Gill hands found there way to Luke's shirt breaking the kiss to pull the white tank top off to reveal the man's abs. Luke growled before pulling the blonde's shirt off and unzipping his pants.

"Luke"

"Goddess you look beautiful" Luke grinned. His hands working their way up the blonde's body pulling at his nipples causing the boy to cry out.

He picked the boy back up and made his way to the bed gentle placing the Gill on the bed. Luke pulled Gill's pants off slowly to find the blonde wasn't wearing boxers.

Luke looked at his lover with a questionable glaze

"What? I didn't feel like wearing any"

"That's sexy" Luke growled

"What?" Gill asked shocked really the reason he wasn't wearing boxers was because his father stole them yelling about giving clothes to the poor 'REALLY WHY MY BOXERS' Gill mentally screamed at his father

"That's sexy" Luke growled pulling Gill into a violent kiss

"Fingers or Tongue baby?" Luke stated lustfully knowing what Gill wanted but making the blonde say it out loud. It would always embarrass the boy to say what he wanted even after all the times they have made love.

"uh... tongue please" Gill whispered quietly a blush coming across his face.

Luke smiled down at his lover motioning from him to turn over and get on his knees. He pulled apart his lover's cheeks to reveal his prize. Luke shoved his tongue deep into the boy's hole.

"Oh goddess Luke" Gill cried out grabbing onto the sheets tightly and burring his face into the pillow to hide his moans.

His father was out of town doing some major thing but he still felt as if the whole town could hear him.

Luke pulled away from the boy's hole causing him to whine. "Come on baby turn over I want to be able to see that beautiful face of yours"

Gill slow turned over. Luke looked over his lover he was sweating, his eyes where filled with lust, his face flushed, and his body was shriving with pleasure.

Luke went to to meet his love with a kiss causing Gill to wrap his legs around him.

"You ready love?" Gilled nodded in response

Luke slowly pushed into the smaller body. Luke growled trying to control himself from just slamming into the boy and the noises Gill were making weren't helping. He didn't want to hurt his Gill.

"Goddess Luke please move"

Luke began to push in and out of the boy at a slow pace. Making the boy squirm

"Faster Luke please I fucking need you" Gill moaned

Luke obeyed his lover request and began to pick up the pace making Gill moans grow louder. Luke was searching for that special spot. Gill quickly forced Luke to onto his back so that there positions were switched. Gill rode his lover hard bouncing up and down Luke's length. The blue haired man grabbed onto the blonde's hips when finally he found that special spot.

"LUKE!" Gill screamed in pleasure

"I found it" Luke grinned biting his lover's neck

"Shit! Luke I'm gonna-" Luke sat up to meet his lover in a passionate kiss

"Cum for me baby" Luke whispered into his ear pushing him over the edge with Luke close behind him. Moaning each other's names.

Luke pulled out of Gill and wrapped his arms around him. Gill snuggled into the man chest yawning.

"Gill can I ask you something?" Luke questioned drawing small circles on the boy's hip

"What?" Gill yawned again pushing closer into Luke's chest.

"Did you really sleep with Calvin?" Gill body tensed at the question and he wouldn't look Luke in the eye.

"Sort of" Gill choked out

"What do you mean?" Luke tightened his arms around the blonde. Yes he was upset that Calvin and Gill had sex but he still loved the blonde with all his heart and if something did happen between the two it was in the pasted.

'I'm his future' Luke thought to himself

Gill raised his head from Luke's chest to look him in the eyes

Tears were rolling down his face

"He raped me."

**OH SHIT RAPE!**

**Rape scene/flashback next chapter**

**Review if you want too X-P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback Chapter**

**Remember I SUCK AT ENGLISH, GRAMMAR, AND ALL THAT WRITING SHIT but yeah I was like why not write something**

**There is not enough Luke/Gill Slash out there ha-ha X-D**

Two years ago

Gill walked out of his house it was a cold fall day and the wind was blowing hard. The leaves were falling and the town seemed peaceful and quiet. Waffle Town was never really a quiet place but with everyone pretty much gone it seemed empty. Owen, Luke, Chloe, Dale, Ramsey and Bo went on a camping trip. Kathy and Molly toke a trip to some city to visit Molly's parents. The Trailers went to the mainland to buy yarn because they were running low. All the fun people are gone making the town boring. Gill hugged himself as the cold breeze blew against his face.

"Goddess its cold" Gill snarled walking to the town hall. Gill reached into his pants pockets searching for the keys when suddenly a hand was place on is shoulder causing Gill to jump and drop his keys.

"Hello Gill, Jumpy aren't we?" Simon laughed

Simon the owner of the Photographer store was dressed in his normal clothing a blue button up and tan pants with a long blue apron covering most of his body. His shoes were a green much like his hair. Simon smiled at Gill

A dark creepy smile that gave Gill an uneasy feeling. He hated this man.

"Are you ok Gill?" the green haired man questioned as he started running his hand up and down Gill's back "You seem to be acting like somethings wrong"

Gill pushed the man away "Don't touch me" the blond growled. Simon laughed at the boy "Always so rude Gill" a sick smile spread across the man's face "You should be punished"

Simon place his hand on Gill's cheek and stroked it softy with his thumb. "You want to be mayor one day right?"

"No not really" Simon raised an eyebrow at the answer

"I only want to make my father proud" Gill moved away from the hand on his face

"Which one your birth father or step father?" Simon studied the boy's face closely. Gill was showing signs of being scared, pissed, angry, and confused.

"Mayor Hamiltion is my father" the blond stated sternly.

"Sure he is Gill. You know I don't get to see you any more and it makes me sad" Simon pouted

When Gill was young he and Simon's daughter Phoebe were best friends. She was the only other kid there age that loved school and loved learning just like Gill. The would always play with each other and go to each other's house. It was great until Mr. Simon started doing things to young boy when he would stay the night. So Gill just stopped coming over and hanging out with Phoebe making him sad but he didn't want Simon touching him ever again. Gill never told anyone about the things Mr. Simon did to him. He knew even though he was so young that Mr. Simon was a bad man.

"I have to go" Gill stated running of towards the Granache Mining district. He needed to go check out the mine were Molly said she saw a red bell anyway.

"Goddess I hate that man" the blond whispered

IN THE MINE

Gill wandered around in the mine looking for this Red Bell but he was having a hard time finding it. "Stupid Bell"

"Hey Gill! What are you doing down here?" Gill spun around quickly to find the town's adventurer Calvin wearing his normal clothes a brown cowboy looking hat, light brown pants with dark boots, and his tan button up shirt that was always halfway buttoned showing off the man's chest.

"Calvin! Your back in town?" Gill questioned

"Yep but just for tonight so what are you doing down here. I never knew you enjoyed mining?" Calvin place a hand on his face and a hand on his hip and gave the blond a questioning look

Gill placed his hands up and shacked his head "No no no... I'm not I was just.. uh... Looking for this thing Molly told me about a red bell and I wanted to see it for myself" as Gill was talking Calvin had began to enter his personal space " and she said it was in the uh ... Calvin your really ... uh close... Calvin can you"

"Shut up pretty boy" Calvin growled pushing Gill up against the wall violently causing the boy to let out a startled gasp

"Calvin?" Gill choked out flashbacks of what Simon did to him when he was younger ran through his mind. He began struggling against the bigger man.

"I know your secret Gill" the blond stopped struggling and look at the man in horror "I know what Simon did to you" Calvin place his face in the boy's neck kissing it softly and his hands began traveling up the blonde's body stop at the boy butt to grab it painfully.

"Please stop Calvin... Please not this again" Gill cried

"Don't worry I'll make sure Simon never touches you again but you belong to me know" Calvin growled biting into the boy's shoulder

"Please stop Calvin"

"Never"

**Oh Dang I can't decide if I'm going to make someone else know about Gill getting raped or not **

**Maybe make someone probably Toby find him in the mines after Calvin is done or make Gill go the doctor and Jin force him to tell him what happen or make Gill handle this all himself so many choices!**

**Review and tell me what you think PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :-P REMEBER I SUCK ENGLISH, WRITING ,GRAMMER AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF!**

**I Made Toby Gill's best friend! Hope you like!**

_**About a month after Calvin raped Gill**_

Outside On The Hook

_Dear dairy,_

_I will never forget that day in the mines. When I'm alone I can still feel those hands touching, grabbing, and violating me. Why does this always happen to me. Sure I'm a little strange and don't like talking to people which makes me seem stuck up but I'm not. I'm not stuck up. Stuck up people like themselves and think there better then everyone else. I'm ugly, weird, and I hate myself. Dairy I'm not sure I can take it anymore maybe I should end it. I would be doing my father no my step father a favor. He was pretty much forced to take care of me. He doesn't say it I but I know he wishes for a better life. Wishes my mother didn't kill herself. Wishes he didn't have to raise me. Wishes my birth father would have taken me so that he and my mother could have had a wonderful life. One filled with his own children and a happy wife who didn't kill herself because she hated her son. The thing that is really sad is the fact that he never ask for this. He married my mother once she came back to Waffle Town because he always loved her. He didn't want to take care of some child who wasn't his. Maybe the things Calvin and Simon did were what I deserved after all I seem to only make people's lives miserable. My father, my mother, the mayor, and everyone else in town. I tried to save the island but Molly did it before I could. I was hoping if i did that maybe people would like me. Maybe if i became mayor after my father I mean step father I could change the town and make it better. Make life better for everyone. Maybe just maybe then everyone will like me not even everyone just someone could like me. Someone please like me, be my friend because you enjoy talking to me. I would love to hear everything about you. I'm sorry Waffle Town citizens that it seems that I'm just a stuck up brat. I promise dairy if i find a friend i will try my hardest to be the best friend in the world._

"Oh my god" Toby gasped at the words he read. He never knew Gill was so lonely and sad. He talked about killing himself. "How could I let this happening"

Toby had just been walking down the street when he found Gill's dairy he wasn't going to look in it but he just couldn't help it. The blond was a mystery to Toby. Everyone else in Town thought Gill was just stuck up but Toby could always tell the blond just did that as an act hiding his true self from the world but he never knew that under that act was such a sad person.

"I'm going to be his friend" Toby stated making his way to the Town Hall

Town Hall

"No no no no no Nooooooo!" Gill panicked throwing things out of the desk searching for his dairy.

"Where did I put it?" Gill whispered to himself. All his secrets were in there and he was sure if anyone would read it they would laugh at him and tell the rest of the town.

'I know I deserved what Calvin and Simon did and I'm sure the rest of the town would agree but I'm not ready for everyone to know about it yet. They will just all laugh any way.' Gill was brought out of his thoughts by the front door opening.

"Hey Gill" Toby smiled at the blond who had a miserable look on his face. "I found your dairy down by the Hook and I thought I would return it"

The blond face broke out the biggest smile Toby had ever seen the boy wear. Normally Gill only smirked and frowned. The smile looked good on him Toby thought.

"Thank you so much Toby" Gill hugged the fishermen causing Toby to open his eyes in surprise.

"Wow your eyes are red" Gill stated. Toby grinned down at the boy closing his eyes making him turn back to his normal self.

"Well you surprised me with this hug Gilly Willy" Laughed the man

Gill suddenly realized he was hugging the older man and broke away from Toby stepping back a few feet.

"I am sorry Toby I was just happy to have my dairy back" Gill whispered with his eyes down casted to the ground and blush on his face.

"Its fine I enjoyed it" Toby laughed

"Thank you again for returning my dairy"

"No problem what are friends for" Toby smiled watching the blond closely.

"We're friend?" Gill's eyes were filled with shock and hope

"Of course we're friend Gilly Willie! You know what from know on we're BEST FRIENDS!" Toby yelled pulling the blond into another hug

"Really? ok Toby" Gill smiled

'Two smiles in one day man this is great' Toby thought

"Hey tomorrow were going to hang out!"

"But I have work tomorrow" Gill pouted

"So let Elli handle the Town Hall"

"Thank you Toby"

"For what?" Toby looked at the blonde's face

"Thank you for being my friend"

For the rest of the day Gill couldn't stop smiling

Soon after Toby and Gill became friends Gill told Toby about his mother, father, what Simon did, and that day in the caves with Calvin. Toby promised not to tell but only because Gill begged him not to. Toby told Gill about how his parents died when he was young and that Ozzie raised him.

After becoming friend with Toby. He soon became friends with many other villagers too. Toby would bring him too hang out with Toby's other friends who became Gill's friends. Everyone could tell Gill had changed over the last few weeks and they liked the new Gill. Soon Luke and Gill started flirting with each other. Of course Gill was real awkward about it at first but he started flirting back after awhile. They two became a cute couple as the town people would say but still the only person that knew Gill's secrets was his best friend Toby.

**Toby and Gill bromance! Best Bros forever yo!**

**Review? Yes please! Tell me what you think if you want to!**

**I can't decide if I'm going to make this story have a really sad ending or happy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers :-P I SUCK AT ENGLISH, WRITING AND GRAMMER!**

**I love Luke/Gill its so cute in my opinion!**

Present

"What do you mean?" Luke tightened his arms around the blond.

Gill raised his head from Luke's chest to look him in the eyes

"He raped me."

Luke started breathing hard and tightened his arms around Gill.

"Calvin...Raped you?" Luke growled. Gill looked down in shame tears streaming down his face and slowly nodded his head.

'Please don't hate me, please don't think I'm dirty, please...please just don't leave me' Gill mental begged 'Of course he's going to leave me. I'm dirty and used. He needs someone so much better than me.' Gill's started crying hard at his thoughts.

Luke pulled Gill tightly against his chest and ran his hand threw the blonde's hair

"I'm so sorry Gill." Gill was looked up at the blue haired man confused 'Why is he saying sorry?Why isn't he leaving and saying never wants to see me again?' Gill thought

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect you! I'm Your boyfriend! I'm suppose to Protect you!" Luke was yelling know jumping out of the bed grabbing his pants pulling them on.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" The blue haired man yelled fire burning in his yellow eyes

"It's not your fault Luke Its no big deal" Gill said grabbing his lover's hand pulling him down to sit on the bed.

"It is a Big deal Gill" Luke whispered placing a hand on the boys face. Gill placed his hand over Luke's and smile.

"so...Your not... uh going to leave me?" Luke gave a sad look too Gill's question

"Why in the HELL would I leave the best thing that has ever happened to me?" Luke leaned forward and gave Gill a gentle kiss.

"I love you Gill"

"I love you too Luke"

Luke got off the bed wearing his jeans and black boots and headed towards the door. "I thought you weren't going to leave me?" Gill said panic written on his face

"I'm not Gill but I'm not going to let Calvin get away with what he did" and with that Luke lefted too find Calvin

Gill jumped out of bed to find some clothes but of course there was no boxers 'DAMN IT FATHER' So he settled for a pair black basketball shorts and a white shirt that was way to big for him. Gill ran out the door to find his lover.

Beach

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Luke screamed at the man who was standing by the water

"Hey Luke whats up?" Calvin grinned which really pissed Luke off! Luke punched the other man hard in the face.

"What the FUCK is WRONG with you? How could you do that?" Luke screamed throwing punch after punch at the other man. Calvin quickly starting punching Luke back. Luke punched Calvin in his already broken nose causing the man cry out.

"LUKE!" Luke turned around to see Gill running towards them

When Luke was distracted Calvin pulled out a knife and stabbed it into his side.

"FUCK" the blue haired cry out in pain falling to the ground. Gill ran to Luke's side. Dropping down on his knees to help the man.

"How could you do that you Dick! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM! I'll fucking kill" Luke spat at Calvin

"Oh come on know Luke you shouldn't be talking so big right know after all I'm the one with a knife and your laying on the ground bleeding. I could kill you and I think I will" Calvin laugh

"I's like too see yo-" Gill cut Luke off

"Calvin please don't hurt Luke" Gill begged

Calvin looked down at the couple with a sick smirk on his face. He had a plan! A wonderful plan!

"Ok beautiful I won't kill your boy toy but... you have to leave this Island with me and never return!" Calvin said holding out his hand for Gill

Gill grabbed the adventure's hand and was pulled into his arms. Tears streamed down the boy's face again. "and you have to do everything I say Gill" Calvin added placing a hand under the blonde's chin forcing him to look in his eyes.

"FUCK NO HE NOT GOING ANY WHERE WITH YOU" Luke screamed from the ground

"I'll do whatever you say" Gill said looking at Luke with sad eyes

"Good boy, know go say goodbye to your boyfriend Gill we're leaving" Gill ran to Luke pulling him into a hug

"I love you Luke I'm sorry you got hurt because of me" Gill cried Luke pulled the blond into deep passionate kiss. "You don't need to go Gill" Luke said with tear falling down his face

"Yes i do"

Bar

Toby yawned as he woke up from his nap. "Hey sleeping beauty your finally awake" Molly yelled. Molly was really drunk. Speaking of drunk Toby's head was killing him

"I'm never drinking" He declared

"That's what you said last week and the week before and week before that" Owen laughed

Toby glared at the red haired man "Fine I get it. So what did miss?"

"Calvin is back" Molly yelled with a smile "Isn't that awesome. He's sooooo pretty" Yeah Molly was really drunk.

Toby froze "Calvin?" he whispered

"Yeah isn't that AWESOME" Molly yelled

"Calvin?" Toby looked around searching for his friend "Where are Gill and Luke"

"Don't know they took off after the fight with Calvin" Owen shrugged "According to Calvin he and Gill were lovers"

"The weren't lovers" Toby growled "We need to find Luke and Gill"

Toby stood up grabbing Owen by the arm and pulling out the door.

"Toby man whats wrong?" Owen asked

"The weren't lovers Owen" Toby whispered

"But Calvin said they had sex" Owen stated confused

"Calvin raped Gill"

Beach

Luke watched where Gill and Calvin had disappeared to. Luke had lost him. If only he hadn't got stabbed. If only he could have protected Gill.

"LUKE" Toby screamed running up to were Luke was laying

"Oh goddess man! What happened?" Owen yelled

"He took him" Luke whispered silent tears streaming down his face

"Who? Luke Who?" Toby ask panicked in his voice

"Gill. He took Gill"

**OH FUCK! The End! **

**Do you hate me? probably!**

**This is the end of the story so sad.**

**REVIEW! BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT :-P**


End file.
